


Wine of the Bean

by Zinnith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Coffee, Community: mcsmooch, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnith/pseuds/Zinnith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss with ulterior motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine of the Bean

Lieutenant Talbot and his team were hailed as heroes when they came back from PX1-430 and reported that the natives were growing a plant that was, for all intents and purposes, coffee. The local tribe ate the bright red berries raw and had never considered processing them into coffee beans. John thought Rodney would have an aneurysm when he found out.

The Daedalus had improved a lot of things for the Atlantis expedition, the most significant being a more or less steady supply of caffeine. The problem, however, was that no matter how much coffee they brought, it never seemed to be enough. The last week before every Daedalus arrival was always caffeine-deprived hell. People were roaming the city like zombies, pale and with blood-shot eyes, and they were haunting the infirmary begging for aspirin.

So Talbot and the rest of SGA-13 were dubbed patron saints of the practically-coffee and the botanists made the project to teach the people on PX1-430 how to pulp, dry and roast the coffee their number one priority.

Rodney decided to oversee the project personally. It was the universe's unerring sense of irony that had John dragging him through the gate an hour later, yelling for a med team. The Pegasus version of the coffee plant was apparently ridden with a type of pollen that wreaked havoc on Rodney's allergies.

It took a very long time for Carson to explain to Rodney why breathing was more important than caffeine. ("I could wear a haz-mat suit! I could bring a portable oxygen tank! Come on, you can't seriously expect me to entrust our future supply of coffee to a bunch of _botanists!_" )

Carson responded by pulling rank as CMO and banning Rodney from the planet entirely. "Just be grateful you're not allergic to the bean itself," was his only consolation.

Therefore, when the Atlantis leaders were invited to PX1-430 to sample the first batch, a very irate Rodney had to stay behind. John couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for him since Rodney had thrown a fit of indignant anger and withheld sex for two days. So if John was smirking a little extra when they gated out, well, who could blame him?

The natives were nice and mostly naked and very happy to have gained a new trading partner, not to mention a very powerful ally. The only thing of value they had to offer Atlantis was the coffee, which, on the other hand didn't matter much because, well, _coffee_.

John, Elizabeth and the chief of the tribe were offered the first cups and _damn_, if it wasn't the best coffee John had ever tasted. It was rich and dark and hot and would probably have been worth a fortune back on earth. At the end of the day, the tribe had the promise of protection from the Wraith and all the antibiotics and medical supplies they could possibly need, in return for all the coffee they could grow.

Everyone agreed that it was a good deal.

After they returned to Atlantis John went back to his room to shower and change, since he didn't want to send Rodney into another terrifying attack of not-breathing, and then went in search of his cranky scientist.

Rodney had, not surprisingly, locked himself into his lab and it took John a few moments to convince Atlantis to let him in. What was a little bit surprising was the way Rodney threw himself at John the moment he entered the room. He'd expected to have to do a lot more groveling to get back on Rodney's good side.

But Rodney only moaned, "_Please_ tell me you didn't brush your teeth," before he pushed John up against a wall and kissed the living daylights out of him.

Kissing Rodney was always nice, but this was something really special. Rodney was licking his way into John's mouth, hot and wet and desperate, like he couldn't get enough of John's taste and… _wait a moment…_

John pulled away. "You just want to taste the coffee on me, don't you?"

Rodney gave him an impatient look. "So? Come here, kiss me again."

And John couldn't think of a good reason not to, so he leaned in and let their tongues slide together again.

The first shipment of Pegasus coffee was served at breakfast the next day. John was feeling pretty good about the world right then so he brought Rodney a cup himself and sat down on the opposite site of the table to watch him drink it.

"Good, isn't it?" he asked.

Rodney sipped with his eyes closed, his face an image of pure bliss. Then he cracked an eyelid open and grinned a positively evil grin. "I think I liked it better on you."

So of course, John had to drag Rodney back to his room and find out what the coffee tasted like on Rodney's lips.

~fin~


End file.
